


Hush

by TheSongSmith



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, M/M, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, sabriel (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongSmith/pseuds/TheSongSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not good at being quiet.</p><p>Week 4 of the SPN Hiatus writing challenge. Prompt: "Be quiet, they'll hear you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**“Be quiet, they’ll hear you,”** Cas admonishes, though there’s no heat behind the words. Still, when they’d stumbled in they’d found Sam and Gabriel asleep on the couch, and he had a feeling they wouldn’t be too happy if they were woken up now.

“Don’t care,” Dean whines, sucking a mark into his neck. “Need you…”

He gives a hard tug, and they both tumble back onto the bed in a tangled mess of limbs, Dean letting out a small “oof” when Cas lands on his chest, then starting to giggle again. “Ya know, f’r an angel, you’re not real coordinated,” he slurs loudly.

Cas chuckles, clumsily slipping a hand over his mouth. “You’re so loud!” he whispers. Well, he thinks he’s whispering. He can’t be entirely sure, considering the number of drinks he’s had, though not nearly as many as Dean.

The angel yelps and pulls away when Dean licks his hand, smirking. “There’s one way to shut me up,” he teases.

Cas rolls his eyes, but leans in to kiss him. “You’re ridiculous,” he mumbles against his lips. He manages to get his hands and knees under him, then shifts to slide a hand down, palming at the obvious tent in Dean’s pants.

Dean moans loudly, and Cas quickly captures his lips again to muffle the sound. “Can’t help it,” the human pants. “So good…”

Cas growls possessively, kissing and nipping at his throat. “If you can’t stay quiet I’m going to stop,” he threatens, chuckling at Dean’s pout.

“If I stay quiet, ‘zat mean you’ll fuck me?” he asks playfully.

“Absolutely not,” Cas smirks. “I already know you can’t stay quiet when I do that. But I can help you with your problem here if you behave.”

Dean nods quickly, a soft whimper escaping him. “’Kay, I’ll be good…please…”

Cas grins, slowly sliding Dean’s pants down and starting to stroke him. “Good boy.”

Dean tries, he really does. He only lets out a tiny whimper when suddenly Cas is teasing him with his tongue, sinking further into the heat. But then the angel swallows, and Dean can’t hold it back anymore, and he screams Cas’ name as his back arches off the bed.

It takes a few minutes before Dean can catch his breath. “I think I woke them up,” he mumbles finally.

Cas laughs, kissing him softly. “Probably. But I can’t complain. It _was_ pretty hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww they're so cute. Remember, you can find me over at thesongsmithtumbles.tumblr.com where I take prompts and also chat about life and other things!
> 
> Love,  
> TheSongSmith


End file.
